


A new beginning

by Hetame11



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffe shop AU, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetame11/pseuds/Hetame11
Summary: The fake ah crew is forced to disband leaving with a new life and different jobs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what im doing just really felt like writing some jeremwood. This maybe a bit of a slow start.

The tension was high in the room Geoff standing next to Jack who was leaning on his shoulder. Both looked exhausted as each of the main crew members walked inside the meeting room.

“Bad news boys” Jack was the first to talk with a sadness in her voice.

“We’ve been compromised, information has come forth and unfortunately it calls for a leave. The Fake ah crew will be disbanded from now until further notice. Me and Jack are hoping this will only be in effect for 6 months at most but we are unsure when we will be able to come back.” 

“So what’s the plan now?” Ryan asked.

“Well, we all go back to our ‘normal’ lives. Of course you all made fake alias for this line of work and most of you kept your real name's secret. Before you fully joined the crew I told you guys to choose occupations and back stories for yourselves if we ever got into a situation of us needing to leave. I’m giving you two weeks to get all your things in order and to prepare for this leave. After these two weeks Jack will give you an address I want you to all send me letter each month to this address on any updates or just random things happening in your daily life.” 

They all nodded

“Good” Geoff sighed “now come here for a hug. Imma miss you boys” he smiled as they all surrounded him giving him a big hug. Geoff of course couldn’t hold back the tears and started crying a bit.

 

Over the span of two weeks each member left one by one. Jack being the last to leave needing to talk to Geoff one last time.

“Geoff I hope this works out I can’t help but worry, where are you going to go?”

“I have a small chicken farm that needs some tending to for now I’ll be there. Jackie keep safe.” Geoff gave her the address as well as another paper with a phone number. “I’ll text you with the phone number and notify you when things are okay to come back to the crew.”

Jack nodded taking both the address and phone number “I guess this is goodbye for now”

Geoff nodded “Things will be back to normal soon, now go before someone sees you I'll text you as soon as I get to the farm” Geoff waved hopping on his bike leaving.

“You better” Jack mumbled

 

It was three weeks into the first month. None of the crew members had seen much of each other, some not even knowing where the other members were.

Ryan sat by the counter his new life began as a barista in his own coffee shop, there weren’t many customers but he had enough money to support the shop for a year or two. 

The bell to the shop door rang a customers loud steps echoed with each tap of her heels hitting the floor. A girl wearing very expensive clothing and sunglasses that covered her expression. 

“Good morning I would like two espresso to go and make it fast I have an important meeting in 20 minutes.” 

Ryan nodded hurrying to make the ladies espresso. “Here you are mam” 

She smiled “You're quiet a fast worker” she lowered her glasses showing her green eyes “here’s a tip” she dropped in a 10 dollar bill with a small paper and paid for the espresso then walked away in a hurry.

“Jack” Ryan mumbled checking the tip jar with a small paper that had an address written on it. He smiled putting the paper into his pocket.

 

It was the end of the first month things seemed to get better for Ryan he got regular customers and business started becoming better. Ryan wasn’t the best barista but made due with the skills he had. Luckily for him the shop was in a busy area surrounded by mostly large companies with many employees.

 

It was about 5 am, he wrote his first letter to Geoff not putting much details and mentioned how he saw Jack. He got ready putting his blond hair into a messy ponytail then getting dressed.

He started to leave his apartment to head to the shop. He turn the sign to open and did his normal everyday routine. Getting the shop prepare for the busiest part of the day and serving customers. Ryan wouldn’t say he hated the job but it came with difficulties, and enjoyable moments. It was only the first month in since leaving the crew and Ryan felt a tug on his heart as if he was missing something. 

People where in and out, in quiet a hurry but one person caught his eye. 

A male with brown hair and green eyes looked familiar to Ryan but what really gave it off was the british accent and the golden wallet.

“Hello there was an order called into here about 10 minutes ago from a filming crew I’m here to pick it up.” Gavin looked in his wallet for the cash to pay giving it to Ryan.

“Of course sir just give me your name and I’ll call you once the order is finished.” Ryan smirked.

“It’s Gavin” 

Ryan wrote the name down “Your order will be done soon sir” Ryan hurried to get done with the other customers to get to Gavin’s order.

It took about a good 20 minutes but he finally finished what needed to be done. He grabbed the many cups of coffee and took it to Gavin 

Gavin looked up away from his phone for a moment “Ah thank you so much you didn’t have to carry it over here”

“It’s no problem at all sir or should I say golden boy” he placed the coffee down with a smile

Gavin was speechless “How” he was at lost of words.

“Your disguise is quite obvious to me but I think what really gave it away for me was the golden wallet and british accent but other than that if I didn’t know you I wouldn’t be able to guess.” 

“Who the hell are you” Gavin tried to keep his voice down.

“It must be weird seeing me without the face paint or skull mask” Ryan smiled

“Vagabond” Gavin whispered “Bloody hell I didn’t even recognize you”

“ Call me Ryan don’t want anyone finding out about my little secret.” Ryan sat with Gavin at a table

“You’re blond! It’s weird seeing you without black hair, have you seen any of the other crew members?” 

“The only other person I’ve seen is Jack other then that no one else.”

“Damn I only know where Michael is because we agreed to stay in touch”

“Geoff probably left Los Santos from the look of the address it’s no where close to here” Ryan got up tending to customers.“I think the person who I really have no clue where he is, is Lil J. He didn’t really tell anyone his real name and usually something covered his face so he would probably be the hardest to spot out.”

Gavin nodded soon his phone rang and a person from the film crew was screaming at him about the coffee. “Shit Ryan I have to go, I’ll be back later” he waved goodbye running out of the shop with many cups of coffees

“Bye Gavin” Ryan continued to serve customers. 

It was later into the evening close to closing time for him when he started to clean and put things away. Ryan yawned dimming the lights a bit and turning the sign at the front door to close. He was about to lock it till he saw a man running towards him. “Gavin?”

“Ryan!” Gavin finally made it towards him breathing heavily. “I couldn’t get out of work earlier they had me busy all day even had to skip lunch, figured I run here before going home.” 

“Well come in, I’ll make some snacks for us.” Ryan opened the door for him going into the fridge pulling out leftover sandwiches he was planning to have for lunch tomorrow. 

“It’s weird I never would have expected you to be the type to want to own a coffee shop” Gavin walked around the shop looking at all the little details of the furniture.

“Well I didn’t really know what else to choose and it brings back some memories” Ryan placed a plate of sandwiches on the table.

“Good ones or bad ones?” Gavin grabbed a sandwich taking small bites from it.

Ryan chuckled “Ever heard of the coffee shop serial killer?”

“Ryan no” Gavin looked at Ryan in surprise and suspense

“I may have learned some of my killing skills by working at a coffee shop. There was an especially dark alley where only drunks and the homeless went to. Sometimes my boss would ask me to take out the trash while he closed the shop and let’s say I would take out a bit more than trash.” Ryan started fidgeting with a butter knife.

A chill went down Gavin spine “Forget what I said about the coffee shop thing this seems exactly like you” 

“What made you want to work for films?”

“Oh it’s always been a passion of mine had a friend named Dan and we used to make a lot of shitty videos they were fun but life had another calling for me.”

“Things didn’t go as planned” Ryan asked curiously 

“Well sometime things just take an unexpected turn. If I did get a chance to film again I would love to take it maybe this could be my chance.” 

A car parked outside beeped at them and rolled down the window. 

“That’s probably Michael I have to go Bye Ryan maybe see you tomorrow?”

“Sure see you tomorrow and tell Michael I said hi” Ryan waved goodbye throwing away the sandwiches and finally closed the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the second month since the crew disbanded. Ryan and Gavin pretty much was seeing each other every day. But Ryan kept feeling this emptiness in his heart grow worst over time, he couldn’t really spot when it began or why. The days of working became more and more tiring. Ryan was preparing to close the shop when Gavin walked inside.

“Hey Gavin” Ryan was wiping down tables, the smell of cleaning chemicals filled the room.

“Hey Ryan how was your day?” Gavin sat at an empty table.

“Fine” Ryan said hesitantly and had a bit of an upset tone.

“You sure?” 

“What do you mean am I sure, I’m positive” Ryan got a bit defensive without noticing.

“Doesn’t sound like it. Ryan if anythings bothering you, you can tell me” Gavin pushed a bit for Ryan to give in.

“It’s nothing” He sighed 

“It sound like it’s something” Gavin smiled getting an idea “Just tell” he whined like a small child.

“Fine, fine. It’s been bothering me lately I’m not sure if it’s the lack of killing or just not being around the crew anymore but I don’t know it’s like a growing emptiness like something is missing.” Ryan placed the dirty rag in a bucket. “I don’t know it’s stupid” Ryan wasn’t the best on communicating his feelings but he felt that this was something that wouldn’t go away for a while.

“It’s not stupid, look maybe you just need a night out to just have some fun. Close the shop a bit early and you, me, and Michael can go out for some drinks.” Gavin saw Michael’s car park outside. “Just call and we can schedule something, night Ryan” Gavin left getting into Michael’s car.

“Night” Ryan continued to clean up the table thinking about the idea. 

It was a week later Ryan never took Gavin up on the offer more so avoiding it. Customers went in and out of the shops and business was growing fast. But today was a particular stressful one. 

“Welcome, what will be your order sir?” Ryan asked the shorter male tending to the large crowd in a hurry.

“Yeah hi I would like a medium cup of coffee please with some milk, and a boston creme donut. Also do you cater to companies? I heard about this place from a friend and they said your food is pretty good I’m in desperate need of a caterer and most businesses I went to said no. I can’t blame them however” he sighed “The company isn’t the most loved.”

Ryan thought about it “It doesn’t matter to me what company it is. How many people will be there and how much food and drinks do you need? Also when is it?”

“Next week there will be 10 people at most and I will need two platters of cakes and sandwiches and whatever drink you recommend ” 

“I’ll do it, sounds like an easy job, by the way what’s your name?” Ryan got a marker out to write it on a cup.

“Jeremy” he smiled “Thank you so much I seriously would have been fired if I didn’t get anyone you're a lifesaver man” Jeremy gave him a business card. “Just call me for any questions” he looked down at the name tag “Ryan” 

“Will do also I just remembered we don’t have donuts here” 

“That’s a shame. Then I’ll just have the coffee”

Ryan worked on Jeremy’s order planning out what he was going to do and what would be the best food platter. He was a bit excited to work on it, being that it was new something to do.

He served each customer quickly and got through the day surprisingly not seeing Gavin for the day. 

It was 2 days later after the morning rush Ryan decided to give a call to Jeremy and make arrangements for the event. Ryan dialed the number hoping someone would pick up 

“Hello this is Ryan I’m calling about the catering event happening soon. I wanted to know what the event was about before I started anything.”

“Oh hey Ryan, it’s a business meeting about merging companies it’s really important.” Jeremy noticed his boss was calling for him “I apologize I have to go, if it’s alright with you may I stop at the shop later on about 7 or 8?”

“Sure, bye see you then”

“Bye Ryan” Jeremy hang up the phone returning to what he had to do.

Ryan sighed knowing he would have to keep the shop open just a little longer to discuss what to do.

It was later that evening Ryan was preparing for Jeremy to come. Placing a sample platter on the table and some drinks, he took out a diet coke for himself as well.

“Hey Ryan” Jeremy entered the shop sitting at the table with food on it.

“Hey I made some samples to try to figure out what exactly you want. Is anyone there allergic to something, I don’t want to put in that ingredient by accident.”

“Not that I can think of just no strawberries I know my boss hates them.”

“Okay” Ryan made a mental note of it.

Jeremy took a bit of one of the sandwiches “Damn this is delicious”

“It’s mostly just tuna with a mixture of seasoning and a special sauce to complement it, oh and some lettuce.” Ryan siped some of his diet coke.

“Well it taste way better then most of the catering places I went to” Jeremy finished the sandwich.

“I have a question” Ryan wanted to ask before but didn’t get a chance to.

“What is it?” Jeremy grabbed for a drink washing down the taste of the sandwich

“What did the other catering places have against the company you work at?” 

“Well I work for a company that does some pretty horrible things to small businesses. We close down a lot of them. A lot of people suspect we get paid to close them down so more expensive companies can move into the area. But I doubt they're just rumors I think there’s something more to it.”

“I see. Why do you work for them?”

“The pay is nice but it’s also to get some evidence to shut the place down. They’ve done some pretty bad things and I thought it would be nice to help out the people of Los Santos they already have to deal with enough shit, especially with the corrupt cops, massive amounts of criminals and gangs.” Jeremy grabbed another sandwich.

“That seems risky” Ryan was interested by Jeremy’s plan.

“It’s not the most dangerous thing I’ve done” Jeremy smiled

“Oh and what is the most dangerous thing you’ve done” Ryan chuckled

Jeremy tried to think of something dangerous quickly without referencing his time as a very wanted criminal “ skydiving” 

‘If you could consider jumping out of a plane that was about to explode skydiving’ Jeremy thought to himself

“Such a risk taker” Ryan laughed 

“Well what’s the most Dangerous thing you’ve done in your life?” Jeremy took a bite out of another sandwich 

“Well before my days of coffee making I guess it would have to be street racing. A bit of a rebellion phase in my early college years.” 

“Wait really? I wouldn’t expect you to be the type to street race.”

“Yeah i’m lucky I didn’t get into too much trouble from it.”

“Now I have a question what made you choose to own a coffee shop” 

“Well I used to work for a coffee shop before and out of all my jobs it’s the one I liked the most. I still enjoy it and other than the morning rush it’s relaxing.”

“I can understand that. I know for most people it’s not their dream job but you seem to enjoy it. “ Jeremy ate a cake “Holy shit this is delicious”

“It’s a caramel cappuccino cake most people don’t risk buying it but the ones who do are usually satisfied with the taste. Try this one as well” Ryan took a piece of it with a fork and feed it to Jeremy. 

“Taste like a boston creme donut” Jeremy smiled appreciating that Ryan remembered his order of the donut.

“Correct it’s something new I tried, I haven’t released it to the store yet. Since I don’t know how to make donuts yet I decided to try a cake flavored one” Ryan noticed a little bit of cake on Jeremy’s face and wiped it away with his thumb. “Uh sorry couldn’t help myself”

“It’s fine” Jeremy smiled “wouldn’t want to walk outside with cake still on my face.” Jeremy realized he should check the time knowing he had work tomorrow he grabbed his phone seeing it was late. “I should go I have work tomorrow. Thank you for the sampling and the wonderful evening. I’ll call you with a decision soon.” Jeremy stood up heading towards the door.

“Okay if you want to try out some more samples feel free to call. Good night Jeremy.”

“Night Ryan” Jeremy left a grin still on his face as he walked home.

 

Ryan closed up the shop, discarding the samples. He headed home himself thinking back on the nice evening he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil bit of fluff this chapte


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of ah jeremwood fanfic is brought to you by cock blocker Gavin

It was 3 days after Jeremy’s and Ryan’s first meeting and for some reason Ryan couldn’t get the night off his mind he had fun and was really hoping to do it again. There was something about Jeremy that intrigued him.

His phones rang and he couldn’t help but quickly pick it up “Hello”

“Hey Ryan it’s Gavin I wanted to ask if it’s okay if I come over to the shop maybe we could have some drinks or just see where the night goes. I just got fired from the movie set I was working at and I kinda need something to get my mind off of it. I guess filming really wasn’t for me”

“Of course you can come over Gavin and don’t say that, those film directors have no clue what you can do” 

“Ryan you haven’t even seen anything I’ve filmed” he chuckled “But thanks I’ll see you then” he hung up

 

Ryan sighed it was after the morning rush but today was especially slow for him. He didn’t have any customers really to serve but some people came for their lunch break. That was until Jeremy entered the shop.

“Hey Ryan! I thought I come here for my lunch break I was kinda craving some of your delicious food” he walked up to the counter looking at the menu.

“Hi Jeremy, what will you be having today?”

“Hmm… I guess whatever you recommend” he couldn't decide on anything.

Ryan nodded thinking of what to make “Hmmm.” getting an idea he started to make it.

Jeremy sat at a stool, he checked his phone while he waited.

About 20 minutes Ryan walked over to Jeremy “Here you go” he placed it down sitting with Jeremy. “I didn’t want to go with anything spicy or a sandwich so I tried to be a bit creative but simple, something that I rarely get to serve. So I went with a chicken and rice meal with savory spices and herbs as well as a white dipping sauce primarily made with ranch and other ingredients with a side of a biscuit. As well as this drink of peach mango iced tea.”

“Jesus Ryan I think you overdid it just a bit” Jeremy took a bite of the food “But damn this sure does taste delectable.” 

“Well you know what they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.” Ryan said nonchalantly.

Jeremy couldn’t help but get surprised by the comment almost choking on his food a bit. He coughed and drank some of the iced tea.

Ryan laughed “I’m kidding”

Jeremy chuckled a bit “Well you caught me off guard, I didn’t expect you to be such a flirt Ryan” 

“I don’t flirt with just anyone” 

“Then who do you flirt with” Jeremy smiled

“Just the people that interest me”

“And what do you find so interesting about me” Jeremy continued to eat his lunch ignoring his surroundings

“Maybe the fact your trying to take down the very same company you work at, or the fact that you seem to be the only good person in this city of liars and criminals, or the fact that although I’ve only ever really meet you twice I can’t help but feel drawn to you. Like I know you so well but I don’t.” 

Jeremy chuckled “And here I thought I was the only one feeling this way. I don’t know what I’m hoping to accomplish here but I can’t help but feel compelled to you” 

“Well what should we do about it then?” Ryan questioned 

“I have an idea” Jeremy moved slowly towards Ryan closing the gap between them giving him a hesitant kiss their lips barely touching.

Ryan smirked closing the gap between them placing a hand on Jeremy’s cheek. 

Gavin coughed “I feel like I’m interrupting something here” Gavin smiled

They both pulled away quickly.

“Dammit Gavin.” Ryan mumbled.

“Hey Ryan” Gavin kept a smirk on his face.

“I feel I should leave it’s about time I get back to work anyway. Bye Ryan I’ll call you” Jeremy left throwing away his food.

“Bye Jeremy” Ryan was agitated a bit.

Gavin waved goodbye.

“Cockblocker” Ryan taunted Gavin “I thought you weren’t supposed to be coming over till later?”

“Well I decided to stop by a little early to give you some company but I guess you already had that” Gavin sat at a table. “Also Michael kicked me out for being too mope”

Ryan sighed “I’m going to close the shop up early I kinda don’t feel like dealing with customer.”

 

Gavin nodded “I’ll help out with both of us working we could get it done faster.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”

“It’s fine Ryan” Gavin protested 

“Well there’s a mop, a bucket, and some sponges in the back you can get the tables and floor I’ll start putting away food and cleaning the back.”

They both started to work cleaning up the place quickly and not wanting to spend too much time on it. When they were done they both sat at a table relaxing for a bit.

“So Jeremy?” Gavin questioned

“I’m supposed to be catering to his company soon” Ryan answered

“And the kiss?” Gavin asked

“The kiss that you interrupted, it was nice short lived for sure. But we both don’t know what we want from this. Especially me I don’t know where to go from here I’m not really big on dating.”

“Yeah, with the lives we have we must take caution. Ryan i’m happy for you and all but at the same time don’t get too attached. If the crew gets back together or if any of our many enemies find out about this relationship you can be causing trouble for him and yourself.”

“But what about you and Michael? You seem to fine even though you're quite obviously together.”

“That’s different Michael can take care of himself he’s used to this lifestyle”

“I’ll take your warning but I don’t think I can stop seeing him. Well not at the moment.”

 

Gavin nodded.

The day went on turning into night and the two had their fun drinking and chatting till it was time for both of them to go home.


End file.
